wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
List of spells
A list of spells use for WizWorld *(Name) always wrecks it, make this door an exit A *After all that's been said we want to switch back our heads - switches hair styles back and switches voices, but not bodies/brains *Although I like such tasty snacks, I'd rather have my brother (name) *''Animoza Espinoza'' *Archery and plumbing is the way to keep that thief from getting away *Argile bobby, tube knee high, into socks, turn this guy *Atravesandus *A full wizard could be all but one, all power to a daughter or son, to an ancient battle, transport us three where one will emerge, in victory B *Badhairdayus Dissapearus *Bad bad Leroy Brown, run (Name) out of town *Bags from home, meet me here, take them here, and bring them near *Before we see this volcano blow, turn this lava into snow *Black hole open in the (Apartment Number), darker and wider than the sea *Build a puppet stage to earn a hefty wage *Brain, brain, go away, back before the college days *''Bring Franken-girl back to alive, you're (Name's) BFF, that's no jive'' *By all my power is to go, a wizard's essence, spirit, and soul will be nothing but a lump of coal. By all the power vested in me, my power will be wrested out and forever free - cancels out a wizard's powers (The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex) C *''(Name #1, Name #2) Cambia Corporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi'' - (Body Switching Spell) - switches bodies and brains, this spell was recalled *Cashmereus Appearus *''Cerebellum Erausus *Chancy meat, schmancy treat, fancy feet is now complete *Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no *Commakus Pancakus - creates a stack of 8 hot pancakes on a plate *Cranium Revolvis D *Def Leppard Animalis *Dehidratus Lugatus Apus Escapus *Do what you say, say what you mean, one thing leads to another, remember *(Name) doesn't think that cheerleading's cool, make (Name) a cheerleading fool *Don't let (Name) be a liar, the truth, the truth, is on fire *Don't let this garden go to waste, give all this food a lot more taste E *Eatza Eatza magic pizza, change them/him/her back from head to feetza *Edgebono Utoosis ''- duplication spell *Ex, ex, extra hand, take a stand, give us a hand F *Fashionista Presto Chango *Fancy schmancy, get rid of the Banji *(Feet for Hands spell) *Final Finish *Fix the fan, make it right, make it blow with all its might *Fly Swat, Now Rot *Fortunado Amontillado *Frames of figures, step out of your pictures *Frizetta Kirby did go into the comic, you should go *From down below, this art should show *From East to West, this spell's no jest, wherever we roam, send (name) back home *From street scene to beach scene *''From your chin to your toes, an elephant trunk grows'' *From A Trish To A Fish *Fruity, Pattuti G *Garbage man, dumpster land, give it a hand to the trashcan *Garibay Immobilitay *Geologize Gemologize *''Gialsjay Timesday *Give this body a tweak and make him very weak *Give you/me/us hair and fur, and big old teeth for sure *Gnip-Gnop, hippity-hop, run 26.2 miles then stop *Go Through MoThru *Grapius Purplonia *Guineus Pigius H *H2 (Family Name) *Hair frizzy, don't have a tizzy, thin lizzy'' *Hairbrainium Exchangium - swaps hair (color and style) between two people *Havity No Gravity *Hear these three/four/five/ (Family Name) cry, begon (Name) vaporize *Help me travel on my own, I need to get there through this phone *''Hey nanny, hachacha'' *Hippity-hop, let go of my top *Hit the road, clone, we/I want to be alone *''Huminoza Espinoza'' *Hot monsters in the city, run wild what a pity *Here's the brass tacks turn this girl back to Max I *I can't bear to part with this cab that won't drive, do what ever it needs doing to and bring it alive *It may be snowy but, let's make the sun showy *I wish you and dad had never even met *If (Name) loses his job, it will be a pity, let's have (Weather) over half of New York City *I'm old enough to hang with actress/model/spokeswoman Ruby Donahue, so get me into Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2 *I'm rubber, you're glue, take my/his/her smell and put it on you *''I'm scared of what might happen next, so take us to the Mondoplex'' *In Spanish class i took a nap in, how about a floating caption *Into thin air, send this chair *It's too late to save this play, but make this fairy go away *''Invisibility spell'' K *Key Largo, Key West, keychain *Knock, Knock. Who's there? Disappear. Disappear who? Disappear's to be a door eaten by termites L *Leg'n'fita runamita *Let's go to our new aunt, take us to Paris, Texas *''Levitatus Liquidatus'' *Levitatus Liatus *Levitatus Lampatus *Let's talk about it *Liar, liar, pants on fire *Lies, Lies, I need a disguise *''Literarium Terrarium'' *Love on the rocks, unpack the boxes *Lucha Ba Boom *Lucha Ba Boom But Stronger *''Lucha Ba Boom(Wrestlers Name)'s Doom'' M *Magic was used to protect the bag, reverse the spell release the hag *Magicus Boostus *''Mailius Spontaneous, (person's name or place)'' *Make me/you/us old and barely alive, age me /you/us up to thirty-five *Make these troubles no more, go in through the outdoor *Makemyrule-ius moresummerschool-ius *Markers, markers, go away, hey *''McReary-Time Reary'' - rewinds time for a few second *Misguided directions we shouldn't have taken, hurry up and get us to (Street Name)Station *"Morphus morpherium more fish please, (name/object)" *Modern day right away, yippy yee kayay *''Murrieta-animata'' *''Murrieta-animata Grande'' *''My inner thoughts of right and wrong, come out come out where you belong'' *Mirror mirror on the wall, now it's time to tell us all. *Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all. N *Not this no that no copycat! *He is no longer cute put his voice on mute. *No time for that travel confusion, show me the door to our Italian reunion O *Ocean and seas, waves and tides… *Old West right away, yippy yee kayay *One wave, two wave , three wave, four, every mortal be no more! P *Pictures of faces return to your places (place) (year) *Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly *Piggly, Wiggly, get out of that Jiggly *Please brain, leave brain *Publish This Artwork What Alex Has Done Make Her As Famous As The Sun *Please don't let Baxter Knight fail, make me some Candied Yam hail *Please please, tell me now, is there something i should know, Deranium, Deranium *Posters, posters, on the wall, now its time to tell us all. *Posters, posters, that didn't squeal at all, zip it up, stay on this wall *Pound for Pound, you're a clown *Proton, neutron, back to one - (Reverse Up And Atom Spell) - unshrinks things *Proton, neutron, get gone - (Up And Atom Spell) - shrinks things *Put my stomach in a good mood, make this taste like kiddy food *Put on a show, let's let (Name)know what it's like to grow R *Rainon Chainon *Randomize And Customize! *Red skies at night, fix it right *Retrieve him, Cerebrum *Rip torn. Rip Taylor. Rip bag *Rock, rock, 'til you drop *(first name) (second name) clean the slate, meet again, and change your fate *Roley poley, holey moley *Roomius Fixus *Root beer float, put on a coat *Rope through Greenwald's help me now, climb up there and tie a bough *Return my/his spine back to align *Reverse the spell, don't make me scream and yell (film) S *Satisfy my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly *Say good night, out like a light *Sayvus-yer-buttickus *Scritti Politti, no-quitti *Shed the night, show the light ("Quest for the Stone of Dreams" game) *Scrubby dubby, into the tubby *Send away parents to laugh and play, make them younger by just a day *Selfish Mean Tierd of rejection take these parts to a place of reflection *Shrinky dink, shrinky dank, shrinky dunk *Simplify your mind, leave that thought behind *Smartus Orderus *Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man *Stop these cries, turn these girls into older guys *''Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind'' - truth spell *''Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat'' - gives the wizard an ear of a bat for better hearing *Spandau Ballet, tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do *Spellus Duplicatum *Spellus Maximum Pointus *Spellus Mid Pointus *Spellus Minimus Poinitus *Spellus Triplicatum *Springest Awakest *Stardust *''Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket'' T *Take away all meat and add some snazz, turn this noise into smooth jazz *Take away all color and sound, this is where revenge is found *''Take this girl with the skills of a bench, and turn her into a serving wench - turns a girl into a waitress *''Take this girl who's a great serving wench and give her back the skills of a bench - ''undoes the waitress spell, returns someone with no waitress skills back to the way they were *Tell some jokes all old and clammy, that make me act all bold and hammy *The weight of this mural is too much to shoulder, watch me use the eye of the beholder *''These guinea pigs are small, dumb, and hairy, make them human to find (Name) *''This (person/thing) is now not, a (person/thing) should fill its slot'' *''This guinea pig is a bad dresser, turn him now into my professor.'' *This group of creatures I divide, come with me and save your hide *This has all been a pain, we want to switch back our brains - (this spell had unexpected results) brains combined into one head *This is causing too much strife, from the pages come to life *This is no longer cute, put tranhis voice on mute *This is supposed to be the other way around *This that copycat *Though a surfboard i may be a mess on, my brother/sister is in need of a lesson *''Threemetris Movetris '' *Tick-tock, time was stopped, bang the gong, time moves on *''Tomunan Kinesis'' *Top-Hatticus-Lop-Earitus *To A Fish To A Trish *''Train in vain, go to Spain'' *Transfix, transpose, make (name of person #1) look like (name of person #2), from head to toes *Transformius Skateboardius *''Transportium Nextorbitorium - transports to Mars and back to Earth *''Transportation spell *Truth truth she used to know, now she becomes the old Russo *Turn that pen you're holding into a snake *Turn this clever spellcaster, (Name) into a puppetmaster *Two of him aren't twice as fun, turn these (Name) back to one * Transfix, transpose make (Name of person #1) look like (Name of person #2) including the clothes U *Up, down, up, down, circle, square, triangle V *Voices Rightnoises - switches voices only *Vica Versa (name #1, name #2) Reversa W *''We are now small and teeny weeny, take us inside to see the genie'' *''We are now small and teeny weeny, we are done visiting the genie'' *''We need electricity, and a lot, give me 1.21 gigawatts'' *''We've had enough of all this fear, so hurry up and get us out of here'' *What I need right now is the opposite of clean, make me a girl without hygiene *When in doubt, inside-out *When you're tired of the same old story, turn some pages, (name of transformation) *Whip, Whip, Don't Let My Hand Slip *Whoever felt it, melt it *Whoop whoop *Why be alone when you can whip up a (Name) clone *With this most powerful wand, I bust a hole through the world beyond *Without wands or cloaks, you'll all turn to slowpokes Y *''You have acted with no responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability'' *Yummy cookies bring lots of cheers, gobble them up and add some years *Your Hair is Frizzy Now Get Dizzy *You May Smile You May Frown But Turn That Head Upsidedown! *You Had A poopy Day Turn It To A Happy Day *You Had A Happy Day Turn It To A poopy Day Z *Zippozap Zippozee Zippozarum *Zoobaa, zoobaa, zoobaa, hey sister, go sister, Paris, Texas Category:WizWorld Category:Spells